silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Joining Rules
Submitting a Clan Entry Challenge will gain you 1 Silver, and a free Clan Ability. Other Clan Abilities and augment ranks must be purchased with Silvers. If you have not submitted a Clan Entry Challenge, you do not get your free Clan Ability. Note that there is only ONE specific Clan Ability that you get for free. It is always listed first in the list of Clan Abilities for that Clan. The One Free Clan Ability Rule works the same for Orders. Note that every Clan technically has two free Abilities, but the second one will require a specific unlocked form to access. If you switch Clans, you will keep all Abilities and augment ranks you have earned or bought. You will not keep any Clan Abilitues you got for free. RPing out any challenge is always an option as well. But, the RP must consist of two or more players and must be submitted as a challenge. All those who participate in the RP will receive a Silver upon being reviewed by a mod. As always, the submitted RP log must be adequately edited, spelling and grammar checked, and all posts integrated seamlessly with one another. Challenges derived from RP must have a note in the description detailing as such. Along with the names of the Players and their characters involved. If you joined a Clan before coming to Chambury, you may spend two Silvers out of your starting eight along with an explanation on how you joined. You may include this information in your character's background section of their reference sheet. Any challenge you complete in SnB will earn you 1 Silver, including those you RP. Please Note the group to be sure that you get your Silver though. You cannot give yourself Silvers without approval from a mod. Submitting a Clan Entry Challenge will gain you 1 Silver, and a free Clan Ability. Other Clan Abilities and augment ranks must be purchased with Silvers. Show us, either though an image or a short story, how you came to be with the Clan in which you are now involved. You’ve probably come a long way to find yourself in Chambury, BC, City of Wolves. Whether you were already in your current Clan before arriving, or being around other shapeshifters is a completely new experience for you, tell us how it all came to be. How did your arrival into your new family come to pass? Was it a series of particular events? Or one single, defining moment when you realized you belonged? Were you invited or was it a more natural process? Illustrate or write a key scene in this process. Your Clan Entry Challenge must be labelled correctly and placed in the correct folder (Labelled Clan Entry/Exit Challenges in the gallery) in order to be accepted. In the title of your submitted deviation provide the following: (Clan)-Entry-(Name of Character) ''' Examples: '''Versi-Entry-Autumn Ulf-Entry-Jonas Lyc-Entry-Seiberling Your Clan Exit Challenge must be labelled correctly and placed in the correct folder (Labelled Clan Entry/Exit Challenges in the gallery) in order to be accepted. In the title of your submitted deviation provide the following: (Clan)-Exit-(Name of Character) ''' Examples: '''Versi-Exit-Autumn Ulf-Exit-Jonas Lyc-Exit-Seiberling Category:Clans Category:Character Creation